Roses are red
by Tonks94
Summary: The war is over but not the fight. Death eaters are out for revenge, and there target, Harry Potters long lost Cousin Rose. But is Rose prepared for Hogwarts and a new romance.Rose/Draco. Give it a chance!


**Hey lovely fanfiction readers. I'm back and I've written something new. This is a story about Rose and how she is Harry Potter's cousin. I haven't read any stories like this so I decided to write one. **

**Summery- Rose learns that she is Harry's cousin and goes to Hogwarts with him. This is after the war but it turned out differently. I really didn't like the whole soul in the object thing. Anyway Rose falls in love with Draco and stuff happens. I don't want to give away too much.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Chapter 1- New family 

Rosaline walked through the empty mansion thinking about how quite the place was. She had just moved back into her family's old mansion because her Aunt Hilda had reasoned that because her sixteenth birthday was coming up in about a month that it was time she started to live back at the family mansion. Rosaline didn't mind, her Aunt deserved a break from her. She had never wanted to raise a child but when her brother and his wife had died she had been left with a five year old to look after.

Rosaline could manage on her own but it was very lonely in the mansion and the only company she had was the house elf's that worked here. She had nothing against house elves but all their praises and happy attitude just got annoying after awhile.

At least it was only for the summer, and then she could go back to her school. Rosaline went to an Australian school for girls. The school was located in Queensland next to a beach and every chance she got Rosaline would go out for a swim. Without the anti-creature wards that were placed in the water Rose didn't think she could bare to swim. She had read muggle books about shark attacks and drowning and it frightened her. But the wards didn't just keep out sharks they were there because of the magical sea creatures that lived in the water. Many witches had been attacked before the wards were placed around the beach.

Rosaline smiled at the thought of going back. With no boys and a lot of teenage girls the school was filled with drama and beach parties. And the best thing was that the teachers let them have the beach parties. For some reason they thought that the parties would keep the girls minds off of the male teachers and tire them out so that they didn't cause so much mayhem, including bitch fights, sexy pillow fights, NOT and pms drama.

Yeah, it was fun. But sometimes Rose wished that she went to a boy and girl school. It was fun having all her friends around but Rose wanted some guy friends. Or at least a boyfriend.

Rose came to a stop at her room and looked at the door. Even though she hadn't been inside the house since she was five it hadn't changed. She had gotten a shock when she went into her room for the first time. It was the room of a five year old. Nothing had changed but it was a bit neater than a five year olds room was but except for that the room was unchanged. The walls were a soft baby purple with moving butterflies and fairies. The carpet was a light gold and the bed was made of ash wood that complimented the room nice. Books were placed in a bookshelf and toys and clothes were placed inside a light brown cupboard. The sheets were white with gold flower patterns that a five year would love and Rose smiled at them, remembering seeing the pretty sheets for the first time and thanking her parents for getting them for her.

Maybe Rose should have stayed in one of the smaller houses that she owned.

But no she couldn't.

This was the only house that had memories of her parents and she needed to sort through everything. She couldn't leave her room like it was but she didn't want to get rid of her baby things. Maybe she could ask the house elf's if there was an attic that she could keep her stuff in. She couldn't bear to put the stuff into one of the many spare bedrooms. They were just too nice to spoil with boxes and junk.

Her family came from an old line that rivaled all but one magical line but that one had died off. Rose wasn't smug about it but she owned three mansions and a couple of houses around the world. Because her family came from a long line and she was the only one left she had inherited most of it. Her aunty has wanted nothing to do with the family name and had everything put into her name. Rose hadn't asked any questions but she always wondered why her Aunty hadn't wanted the family name or any of the money or houses.

Rose didn't know what she was going to do with all her houses, hell she didn't want to think about the vaults that were in her name at gringotts. They were filled with centuries of artifacts, jewelry, money and anything that her family would want to keep safe.

Rose couldn't wait to see all the stuff down there but didn't know when she would go down. Since her parents Catherine and Henry Tempest had died everyone had wondered where their daughter had gone. In Australia her family name was less know and almost everyone dismissed her of just being another pure blood. But now that she was back in England for the summer there would properly be something about her in the paper. Rose didn't mind that much, it was kind of flattering.

~~Break~~

After looking around the mansion a bit more Rose walked down to the kitchen. The kitchen took up almost half of the first story; it was made for cooking for big parties but not anymore. When she walked into the bright roomy kitchen half a dozen house elf's swarmed her.

"Missis Rosaline is wanting dinner now."Asked Benny, the head cook, his big bat ears flopping. Rose almost laughed at the sight; they were just so funny when they played the worship card. All the elf's wore clean pillow cases but Rose made sure that they were handpicked by the elf's themselves. The first thing that she had done was go out and buy some pillow cases at a muggle shop. They had silk pillow cases and some had different patterns or images on them. It had made them so happy that Rose had given them the pillow quilts and now they thought she was the kindest person in the world.

"Yes please, Benny and could I have some chocolate ice-cream for desert tonight." Rose asked.

"Of course, Missis Rosaline." With that Rose walked out and headed for the dinner table. Even though she had only been living in the mansion for a couple of days Rose knew that she didn't have to ask for anything and that dinner would be brought for her anyway. But going to the kitchen and asking before hand was nice and the elves knew what she wanted and didn't stress about anything.

The dining room was small and cozy, fit for one person. Rosaline knew that it could be magically expanded for any number of people and wondered who had made it smaller.

As soon as she sat down a hot plate of roast pork and vegetables with gravy appeared. A knife and fork followed as did a salt and pepper shaker and a glass of water. Rose hated drinking soft drink and juice for dinner unless it was an unhealthy dinner.

It was a great dinner and Rose happily dung into her ice cream after. Even though she ate a lot she never put on weight. She was as skinny as ever. Rose knew that she was attractive. She had dark brown hair that reached almost halfway down her back with bright hazel (I know there are different hazel so her eyes will be blue and green with brown in the middle) eyes and thick lashes. And with long legs and a tanned body she rocked the Australian beach look. Now if only she didn't have an English ascent. Well it wasn't that much of a English ascent but when she got mad it went off.

After dinner Rose decided that she needed to find somewhere else to sleep. She had currently been sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms but wanted to pick one out for herself but hadn't been bothered to before.

Her old room wasn't an option as was her mother and father's room. She peaked in and out of each room, looking at all the different features in the rooms. Most of the guest rooms were the same with a medium sized room that connected to a bathroom. Each room was decorated in different colors and a forest could be seen outside the windows. The family wing was grander with magical baths and showers and expanded walk in cupboards and king sized beds.

Rose decided on a purple and silver room that had view of the river that ran across the forest. Rose summoned all her stuff that was waiting in the parlor and started to unpack. Rose had brought all her stuff, which was quite a lot.

After unpacking and giving the room a teenage girl affect Rose decided that the light brown carpet wasn't right and changed it to a bright white. It would have been an unpopular color for muggles as it would stain very easy but as Rose was a witch she didn't need to worry about that.

With nothing else to do for now Rose wallowed in her thoughts. Childish fear swelled inside her about being alone inside a huge mansion. It was the same very night.

She knew most teenagers would kill for a life with no parents and a house to themselves but for Rose it was just plain scary. Every noise that she heard made her jump, thinking about dark wizards that wanted to kill her.

After reading newspapers on the war in England Rose had become paranoid. Sure the dark lord had been defeated by Harry Potter but there were still heaps of those death eaters running around, avenging there lost master. Rose had found a newspaper on arriving at the house, thanks to her house elves. The paper was all about the recent defeat of the dark lord and praises for Harry Potter but now that Voldemort was dead all his friend were now out for blood. Harry Potter's blood and muggleborns. Another reason that Rose wanted to come back to England was because now it was safe, or safer. She did miss her home country even if she was only staying here until she went back to school it was still nice to be back for just a little while.

Voldemort had been defeated at the department of mysteries. The battle hadn't been long after Voldemort had entered the department. **(This is after Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled and after Voldemort possesses Harry.) **Before the Aurors had fired in Harry had kicked Voldemort out of him head and grabbed him wand. Voldemort had been ready and their spells hit each other.

Harry and Voldemort's wands had connected but instead of the golden net that had surrounded Harry and Voldemort this time the wands had sucked all the roar magic from the school, sending out power that shook the walls of the castle. Surprising everyone Harry had gained the upper hand and his spell had destroyed Voldemort. The funny thing was that the spell had been Expelliarmus. Everyone had gone crazy over that.

~~Break~~

Number 12 grimmauld place was the cleanest it had ever been since that Black family had lived in it. Gone was the dark house and in its place was an open, bright house where Sirius and Harry lived.

Sirius had been ecstatic when Harry had asked to move in with him. After the battle at the department of mysteries Sirius had been cleared of all charges and Peter had been found and taken to Azkaban where he should have been from the very start.

Sirius had lost the skeleton look that was so common at Azkaban and had gained weight and had gotten a tan which made him look his age.

Sirius was currently cleaning out his father's study which had been locked since yesterday. Like everything else in the house the study was dark and looked expensive. The first thing that Sirius did was go though his father's draws, looking for anything important.

At first he didn't find anything bare notes on family matters but after much paper shuffling Sirius came across a folder with the black family crest on it.

Sirius grinned to himself. He knew that whatever was inside of this had to be important.

Opening up the folder Sirius looked at a self updating family tree. After reading the first couple of names Sirius realized that it was the record of the pureblood families. Something this old should have been kept at the ministry.

Already knowing his family tree, Sirius went down to the Potters family. He knew that James had a sister and looked to see what happened to her. What he didn't expect to find was that next to Catherine Potter was the name Henry Tempest and down under it was the name Rosaline Tempest.

Sirius was shocked. Harry had a cousin somewhere.

~~break~~

The next day was the worst time for Rose. It was lonely in the house and she needed to get out but she didn't know that country or where the magical shops were.

Rose was lying outside in the sun, trying to think of something to do when a sound made her look up. Flying straight towards her was a beautiful snowy owl. The owl landed next to her hand and nibbled at her fingers until she took the letter that was tied to her leg.

Excited by the letter rose quickly opened it.

_Dear Rosaline Tempest_

_I know we've never met and you don't know me but it has come to my attention that we are cousins. Without any other family I was excited to find that in fact I do have a cousin. I don't know what else to write so I'm just going to ask if you would like to visit my home and we can get to know each other. This letter will act as portkey and will take you to my house if you want tomorrow at 9'oclock._

_Sincerely Harry Potter_

Rose read the letter twice before dropping it and staring at the owl. She hooted as if to reassure her and nibbled at her fingers again.

Even though the letter didn't ask for a reply Rose quickly told the owl that she would be back in a second with a letter.

~~Break~~

After being informed by Sirius that he did have one last family member Harry was excited. He would finally be able to connect with someone that had the same blood as him.

He had quickly written a letter, asking her if she wanted to come over and meet him.

"Sirius do you know what happened to her parents. You said that they were marked as dead on the tree." Harry asked.

"Well I don't know that facts but after the first defeat of Voldemort Rosaline's parents were at the ministry when someone used an explosive spell to blow up the place. I think it was around twenty people that were killed in the explosive and the culprit wasn't caught."

"Oh, I didn't realize that it was that bad. I mean with Voldemort gone it should have been peaceful."

"Well no just like now with the death eaters out for revenge the death eater's back then just waited for everything to become quiet before they set up the attack. That way it causes more damage to everybody."

"I wonder where she lives and where do you thinks she's been. I know she doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"Harry, you need to read more. There are many schools in the world which she could have gone to. Whoever she lived with was smart enough to get her out of all the mess that we have here."

Harry sighed and walked back up to his room. The room was filled with things that Harry had never been able to have as a child growing up with the Dursleys. He had quidditch posters up on the walls and books lined against the wall on a shelf. All of his most prized possessions were sitting on top of the book self.

Harry flopped onto the bed and sighed. Tomorrow he would be meeting him cousin. Harry had always dreamed of having a family and now it was true. He hoped that she would come.

A clicking noise interrupted him thoughts and he looked at the window, knowing what the sound was. Hedwig was back. He opened the window and she flow into him room and handed on him bed frame.

"Hey girl." He cooed at her. She nibbled at his hand and harry saw that she had a letter with her.

Harry quickly opened the letter.

_Dear cousin_

_Wow that sounds weird saying that. I know I didn't need to send a letter but I wanted to tell you that I was coming. It seemed rude to make you wait until tomorrow to find out if I had come. _

_See you tomorrow _

_Love from Rose Tempest_

The writing was pretty with elegant swirls. Harry wished he would write like that.

Harry read the letter again before going to find Sirius and tell him the good news.

**Well that is the first chapter. **

**Please review! And ideas would be nice. I want Rose to have a pet but I don't know what it should be and what its name will be. Also anything to do with the story is fine, ideas on Draco and Rose first meeting are also good. I want something romantic but I'm out of ideas. Please help!**


End file.
